


The Star: Studying in the Library

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Gen, Libraries, Long Hair, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Advisors glimpse a quiet moment of platonic bonding between Dorian and the Inquisitor in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star: Studying in the Library

Cassandra was becoming increasingly exasperated with the accommodations at Skyhold. It’s not that they were insufficient. The keep was large, defensible and even relatively comfortable. Her frustrations lay with the fact that her fellow advisors insisted upon spending their time as separated from one another and as far from the War Room as possible. Nothing could ever be organized quickly, especially with a staff of volunteer messengers who could get lost delivering even the simplest note. If she wanted something done right, and quickly, it was best do to it herself. 

She made the trek out to Cullen’s tower with the new reports crushed in her fist, and insisted he follow her to collect Leliana from her rookery and then go on to Josephine’s office. There was much to be discussed before bringing the information to the Inquisitor’s attention. 

“Do we…ah…think that’s going to become a problem?” Cullen whispered under his breath as they rounded the stairs into the library. Cassandra turned her head and followed his gaze as he gestured toward a quiet corner of the rotunda. She couldn’t help but be mildly amused at what she saw there, and raised her eyebrow, giving Cullen a pointed look.

Dorian was sitting in his usual overstuffed chair, the one that he had insisted Josephine commission from Val Royeaux to "help" with his research. Cassandra wasn’t convinced that a special chair would do anything to support gathering information that would benefit the Inquisition, but she did have to concede that Dorian could almost always be found curled up there concentrating on his work. 

Today, Dorian had a partner in his studies. The Inquisitor was seated on the floor, with her back resting against Dorian’s legs. They were surrounded by piles of books, some stacked neatly, others carefully discarded or marked with lengths of ribbon. The Inquisitor was reading out loud from an enormous tome that lay open on top of her crossed legs, and Dorian’s hands were busy in her hair, unwinding it from the tightly coiled braid she always wore. The Inquisitor rarely allowed others to see her without her hair up in that practical style, and Cassandra was always surprised at how long the girl’s shiny brown locks truly were. The two mages had developed a natural and easy friendship since coming to Skyhold, and they seemed content and absorbed in their work, so Cassandra urged Cullen forward to the next flight of stairs.

They continued upward and found Leliana at contemplation in front of her makeshift shrine to the Maker. She seemed irritated at the interruption.

“Leliana, I have received new reports from my contact at the White Spire. We should go over them before presenting the information to the Inquisitor. Let us find Josephine and then gather together at the War Room.” Cassandra said with urgency. 

“Of course.” Leliana agreed, putting on a more amenable face. Cassandra had been worried about Leliana since the events at the Conclave, but that conversation would have to wait for another time. 

As they descended through the library and toward the main floor, Cassandra saw Cullen shoot another furtive glance toward the Inquisitor and Dorian. This time, the Inquisitor looked up when they moved past and as her eyes met Cullen’s, she flashed a shy and tentative smile. Cullen gasped quietly, and a furious blush crept up his neck as he quickly redirected his gaze to the stone floor beneath his feet. 

“Leliana, the Commander was just telling me that he has concerns about the friendship forming between the Inquisitor and our Tevinter guest.” Cassandra said with a subtle smirk pointed in the Spymaster’s direction. 

“Is that so?” Leliana said with a quiet laugh. It was the first time Cassandra had seen her smile in recent weeks.

“That…isn’t what I was saying at all.” Cullen said as he reached up to massage the back of his neck. “It’s just that she’s lived a rather sheltered life in the Circle, hasn't she? And he’s Tevinter, the son of a Magister, and a necromancer at that.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It makes perfect sense to me.” Leliana offered. “They’re both mages from noble families. Both of them were outcast from those families. It’s natural that they would become friends, especially after their shared experience at Redcliffe.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Cullen sighed, just as they reached the door to Josephine’s office. 

“Commander, go ahead to the war room with the Ambassador. We will follow behind you shortly.” Cassandra directed, before placing a hand on Leliana’s shoulder, indicating that she should wait. 

“Is it possible that he does not understand Dorian's...preference?” Leliana asked Cassandra with a conspiratorial laugh, as soon as Cullen and Josephine had disappeared into the War Room. 

“I cannot imagine how it could have escaped his notice. He plays chess with the mage three times a week.” Cassandra answered with an exasperated roll of her eyes. 

“So he’s just being dense.” Leliana mused. 

“Well, we know that a friendship between the Inquisitor and Dorian will be unlikely to cause a problem.” Cassandra said. “But the Commander already has enough to worry about. I am surprised he is allowing himself to entertain such feelings.” 

“I’m not.” Leliana said, matter-of-factly. “I was there during the blight. I watched as King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden fell in love. They were as devoted to their duty as they were to one other. Should the Commander’s infatuation with the Inquisitor turn to more, I believe he would maintain the same level of respect for _his_ position.”

“I hope you are right, Leliana.” Cassandra said, before pushing open the War Room door and beginning what would be a long night of discussion and strategizing. "I hope you are right."


End file.
